


won't stop till we surrender (or lose, in Zayn's case)

by yodaliciouszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Grinding, Kink, M/M, Smut, handjobs, love sub zayn, too much zouis but whatever, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodaliciouszayn/pseuds/yodaliciouszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis should really start minding his own business.  (Or maybe he shouldn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't stop till we surrender (or lose, in Zayn's case)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little Zouis smut, sorry.
> 
> Zouis lives on.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think, I'm also taking requests!

Zayn didn’t like to admit it, but he knew if he got into a spat with one of his mates (‘specially Liam), he’d end up losing by a fantastic amount.

He knows this for a sure fact only because he’s reminded of it every day.

Just last night Zayn was lounging on the couch reading a very good book (which definitely was not 50 Shades of Gray), his glasses perched on his nose as if he actually needed them, when Louis decided to swoop in and disturb his aura of peace.

The older boy walked into the room with the intention of maybe wheedling a massage out of Harry- he’s got massive hands and he knows how to use them- but when he sees Zayn looking so comfortably cozy, he’s overcome with the insane urge to ruin his relaxation time.

Also he likes the attention, but then again he’s Louis.

So of course its perfectly natural for Louis to take a running leap at Zayn, hollering like a banshee, limbs splayed out comically wide, and come crashing down on the boy with a tremendous sound. Zayn goes down like a stone, book bumped out of his hands and glasses knocked askew, and a rather embarrassing squawk of surprise (“It was not a squawk, Lou, stop being dramatic!”) emerging from his mouth.

A short scuffle proceeded, with Louis attempting to pin Zayn down by the arms and Zayn trying to fling the other off.

It was almost humiliating how easy it was for Louis to sit on Zayn’s torso and hold down his shoulders, rendering him completely immobile. Zayn tried to free himself, he really did, but his poor muscle stature (he’s skin and bones, as Liam reminds him every time he tries to persuade Zayn to go to the gym with him) is no match for Louis’s solid weight. 

After a minute Zayn just gives up and just lays there, breathing hard and pink-cheeked, but not just from exertion. 

He knows what coming next, because it happens every single time.

Louis’s blue eyes are wide and expectant.

“Say it.”

“No, Lou, I’m not going to.”

“Say it and I’ll let you up.”

“Lou, no, I’m not gonna-“

“Say it!”

“Fine, you pushy bastard!”

Zayn clears his throat embarrassedly.

“Louis, my darling angel, please let my poor pathetic body up, lest your arse crush it to smithereens.” His voice is layered in sarcasm, which Louis catches for once in his life.

“Nope.” He pops his lips on the “p”. “I don’t believe you meant that.”

“Louis please.” Zayn’s getting desperate now. 

There’s another reason, a whisper-secret reason, that Zayn needs Louis to get off of him right now. It’s the kind of reason that Zayn himself didn’t discover until one of his old boyfriends showed it to him.

This happened to be the fact that Zayn very much enjoyed getting manhandled. 

There was something sofuckinghot about being held down, pushed, grabbed, anything. He liked letting someone take control of him, it made him feel squirmy with all the attention. 

But Zayn most definitely did not want Louis to find out about this, because he knew if he did by tomorrow the rest of the boys would know and they would tease him to no end. 

Louis seemed unconcerned by the fact that Zayn’s face was getting steadily redder. He had even started playfully bouncing up and down on his groin, not aware that each movement he made went straight to the boy’s growing erection

“Why do you want me to get off so bad, huh babe?” Louis sang. “There are people who would die to be in this exact position-oh.” The boy froze.

Shit, Zayn thought. Shit shit shit.

Louis’s mouth was open, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He experimentally moved his hips around, and yep. That was definitely a poking sensation in his bum, and it was not coming from something in Zayn’s pockets.

Zayn now resembled a tomato.

Louis seemed at a loss for words.

Zayn wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

“Lou, I-“

“Oh.” Louis cut him off, this time with devious understanding. He grinned his best Dr. Frankenstein grin, his eyes glinting evilly. 

Zayn cringed. He did his best not to move and inch, because if he did if would just make him want to die more. 

“Louis please don’t tell the other lads. They’ll take the complete piss out of me, I’ll never live it down.”

He bit his lip, holding his breath. Please, he thought, please Louis, have a heart.

Louis cocked his head, considering. “I guess I won’t tell.” He said finally, but with an air of massive reluctance. 

Zayn let out a huge sigh of relief. He could deal with just Louis knowing about his kink, provided he didn’t take advantage of it.

“Thanks, Lou.” He said gratefully. “Now can you please get off of me?”

Louis didn’t move. He seemed to be contemplating something. 

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed. “Lou? It’s getting hard to breathe.”

“How about I get you off?” Louis blurted.

Shock filled the room. Now it was Zayn’s turn to stare, open-mouthed. 

Louis babbled to fill the silence.

“Yeah I mean, it’s no big deal. After all I did cause this and I’d feel bad if I just left you in this kind of position. It would just be a little favor, one friend to another…”

Louis trailed off. He hoped the response wouldn’t be too negative, considering things could get awkward in the band if Zayn took this the wrong way.

But Zayn just blinked his hazel eyes and said, “Oh, um…if you want, I guess?”

A pause, then Louis nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes I want to.”

It was no secret that Zayn was the prettiest in the band, and if he had given Louis (who happened to be as straight as a circle) a chance to engage in some kind of sexual activity with him, he would be insane to let it slip by, right?

Harry would totally be on his side.

Louis wasted no time in rocking his hips against Zayn’s, more forcefully this time, both boys groaning at the friction. 

Louis was quickly growing hard, and by the looks of it, Zayn was more than hard. His erection strained through his sweats, and Lou licked his lips hungrily, already wanting his taste in his mouth.

He ground against Zayn again, starting up a steady pace that had the younger boy’s eyes rolling back in his head, a loud groan escaping his lips. 

Little whimpers flew out of Zayn’s mouth, his hand fisting on the carpet around him. 

“Lou,” He croaked, as if it was all he could say. “Louis.”

Louis didn’t let up, grinding harder and quicker. He leaned down to press a hot, messy kiss to Zayn’s lips, licking into his mouth and earning a muffled curse. It was wet and sloppy and oh so good, exactly what he needed when everything was on fire like this.

“Oh fuck-“ Zayn’s back arched suddenly and he came, releasing into his boxers with a guttural moan. He swore he blanked out for a minute, only coming back when he felt Louis nipping at his ear desperately,

Zayn pushed the boy off of him and shoved a hand down his boxers, wrapping his fist around Louis’s cock and jerking him roughly, using only his pre-come as lubricant.

“Come on Lou,” He muttered fiercely. “Wanna see you come, wanna see you.”

Only three more pumps, then Louis’s eyes closed and he came, coating Zayn’s fist with his seed. 

The darker boy stroked him through it until Lou was shaking from oversensitivity and begging him to stop. Zayn let him go, lifting his hand to his face to examine the white substance on it, gazing at it thoughtfully.

Then, as if it was an experiment, he darted out his tongue and lapped up some of it, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Louis had ever seen.

The blue-eyed boy looked at Zayn, cheeks flushed and mouth red and bitten. “Getting me off wasn’t part of the deal.” He said, a small smile forming on his face.

Zayn met his gaze, shrugging. “You’re pretty. I wanted to.” 

His comment could’ve passed for nonchalant, if his face wasn’t shining as brightly as it was.

Louis chuckled and pulled Zayn roughly into his arms, cutting off his weak protest with a kiss.

“You love it.” He teased.

Zayn did.


End file.
